


with the lips of an angel

by CityEscape4



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: M/M, relocated from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22891252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CityEscape4/pseuds/CityEscape4
Summary: “Yuma, meeting you… was totally hot…”Such were the last words Alit had remembered saying before the effects of his trap, Last Counter, took out his remaining life points and ultimately killed him.
Relationships: Alit/Tsukumo Yuuma
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	with the lips of an angel

_“Yuma, meeting you… was totally hot…”_

Such were the last words Alit had remembered saying before the effects of his trap, Last Counter, took out his remaining life points and ultimately killed him. He remembered hearing Yuma and Gilag both cry out for him, and then… nothing.

It was like being in stasis, floating in a dark, cold abyss. Alit wasn’t sure how long he was there. It could have been moments; It could have been years. But it was silent. And it stayed silent the entire time he remained in that void. But then, he could hear something.

“…lit…?”

He felt warm.

“…Alit?”

The voice was becoming more clear, it was deep and strong. He knew that voice.

“Why isn’t he wakin’ up?” A second voice, worried sounding and lighter than the first. An angelic voice.

“I dunno,” replied the first voice, the darkness beginning to dissipate as light began to blossom in its stead. “He’s ok, right?”

“C'mon, Alit…” The second voice was closer now, and Alit found himself drawn to it. “You gotta wake up.”

* * *

Alit grimaced as he took a sharp inhale. He felt sore and heavy, and it took him a moment to register that he was in someone’s arms.

“Alit!”

Dual voices cried out his name, and Alit winced at the volume, his eyes slowly opening to see what all the commotion was about. As his eyes adjusted to the light, he didn’t expect to see tearful red eyes gazing back at him.

“He’s awake!” Gilag’s voice rang loud and clear, Alit realizing it was Gilag’s arms he was in. No sooner than he finished speaking, Gilag shifted his hold on Alit some, sitting him up. “Alit, buddy!”

“W-Where…? How…?” Alit croaked, looking around as he tried to reorient himself, only to find himself drawn back to those tearfilled red eyes.

Tears that were now spilling over, before the owner of those eyes hugged him tight, resting their head on Alit’s shoulder. _“Alit.”_

Alit’s eyes widened as he recognized that voice. _Yuma._

A tired smile broke out on Alit’s face, and he raised his arms to wrap around Yuma in return, hugging the crying duelist. “Told ya you’d beat Don Thousand to shreds.”

He received no verbal response, but he could feel Yuma’s grip on him tighten, could feel Yuma’s head shake against his shoulder.

“He and Astral brought us back!” Gilag said, Alit looking up at his best friend. “Brought all of us back as humans with the Numeron Code!”

_As humans?_ Alit thought on that for a moment before looking at Yuma, the smile coming back to his face all over again. “Hey…” A hand rubbed up and down against Yuma’s back comfortingly, and Alit spoke. “Angels should never cry, ya know.”

He felt Yuma pull away some, close enough so that the two of them were still in each other’s arms, but far enough that they could fully look at each other. “A-Angel?”

Alit gave Yuma a toothy grin at that, and Gilag sighed, shaking his head some, though he was unable to hide the smile that was on his face.

“Yeah, an angel.” Alit replied, watching as Yuma’s cheeks darkened some. “Brave and kind and _beautiful,_ inside and out.”

Yuma’s eyes widened at Alit’s words, and Gilag chuckled at the sight playing out before him. “Should I give you two a moment alone?”

Before Alit could answer though, Yuma was hugging him all over again, no longer crying. Alit patted his back, and opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Yuma.

“You mention angels, but all I heard was you describing yourself. Does that make you _my_ angel?”

Never before in any of his lives had Alit been left so speechless.

Gilag smiled brightly at that, seeing Alit’s shocked reaction. In the thousands of years he’d known him, he’d never seen Alit left stunned silent.

Alit struggled to find words, and when he turned up empty, he opted for action instead, turning his head to kiss at Yuma’s temple.

The absolute joy he felt as Yuma perked up and kissed his cheek in return was positively unmitigated.


End file.
